La Flor Del Perdón
by rowenagrayson
Summary: ¿Acaso esta pobre alma poeta estaba siendo castigada por querer soñar algo tan irreal? ¿Acaso al destino le parecía bien torturarme haciéndome ver al que una vez amé y otra vez traté de odiar? one-shot. traduccion viene despues


**A.N// Hola. Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con otra historia. No se, de pronto la idea vino a mi en clase de español y la desarrolle ahí mismo. Así que léanla y dejen sus reviews para poder saber lo que piensan. Ahora, con todo el gusto del mundo les dejo "La Flor del Perdón" **

Era una noche, una noche como cualquier otra. El viento soplaba, erizando mis recuerdos. Las estrellas brillaban, dando un aire de misterio, y la luna… ¡Ah, la maravillosa luna! ¡Cómo brillaba su esplendor y su belleza en la fría y lúgubre noche!

Es en ratos como este en los que lo recuerdo, en los que su imagen viene a mi; es en ratos como este en que recuerdo su sonrisa y su cabello, y esos bellos ojos que algún día fueron míos.

Pero fue una noche, una noche como cualquier otra, en la que de repente mi cama se sintió vacía y mi cuerpo tuvo frío. Fue una noche como esta en la que mis brazos abrazaron aire y mis labios besaron una suave brisa de invierno…

Fue esa fatal noche (una noche como cualquier otra) en la que mi mundo cambió. Me dejó. Y nunca más volví a ver esos bellos ojos que eran míos. Nunca más volví a sentir calor en mi cuerpo, ni amor en la noche. Mis oídos nunca volvieron a escuchar sus suaves susurros… susurros en los que me decía que nunca me iba a dejar y que siempre me iba a amar. Pero fue en una noche como esta en la que la lógica supo que él mentía y mi corazón conoció el olvido y la pena de llorar por alguien que nunca mas volvería.

Y entonces mi alma lo empezó a extrañar.

Pero han pasado tres primaveras desde entonces. Tres largos otoños en los que no he escuchado al gorrión cantar, ni el suave murmullo de las hojas al caer de los árboles, ni he visto de la mariposa el color. El chapoteo del agua ya no suena para mí y tampoco veo ya la flor abrir. ¡Oh, cuanto quisiera yo poder volver a reír y ver las cosas bellas del mundo…! ¡Cuánto quisiera yo poder vivir! Solo pido olvidarlo, a él y ese par de ojos que algún día me miraron.

Iba caminando. Era una noche, una noche como cualquier otra. Los grillos cantaban en armonía con la tranquilidad que se sentía. El pasto mojado acariciaba mis pies desnudos y el rocío en el aire era mi amante en esta noche. Entonces lo vi. Me detuve. No podía ser, era una ilusión mas, otro recuerdo y ya.

Pero me acerqué, era tan real. Cada curva en su cara y ese brillo celeste en sus ojos. No podía ser. No debía ser. Él me había abandonado y traicionado… no podía ser. Pero ahí estaba, frente a mí. La viva imagen del que una vez amé y otra vez traté de odiar.

¡Cuánto había soñado yo con este encuentro! ¡Cuánto no había deseado el volver a verlo! Y ahora, aquí estaba, frente a mí.

En esta noche (una noche como muchas otras) lo vi. Parado bajo la lluvia que empezaba a caer, inmóvil (como el corazón que él dejó). Me detuve. Y él no se movió. ¿Acaso esta pobre alma poeta estaba siendo castigada por querer soñar algo tan irreal? ¿Acaso al destino le parecía bien torturarme haciéndome ver al que una vez amé y otra vez traté de odiar?

Pero tanto tiempo quise yo volver a tenerlo junto a mi, que si este era un sueño o tan sólo un cruel castigo del destino, no me importó. Tanto tiempo desee yo volver a sentir su calor que, en mi pobre y tonta imaginación, creí que él era real. Entonces, mis pies parecieron crecer alas de esperanza y corrí, corrí hasta llegar frente a él. Y él no se movió.

Entonces era cierto, su recuerdo era mi castigo, mi tortura, y la vida se empeñaba en hacerme recordar ese bello par de ojos azules que un día fueron míos. Y no queriendo recordar esos dos luceros, apagué los míos. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de que esta vana aparición se borrara de mi mente, de algún modo tratando de que la suave lluvia se la llevara consigo… como aquella suave brisa de invierno que se robo mis besos…

Pero aquellas eran fantasías y ya. Un triste sueño de un alma cantora y nada más. De algún modo quería escapar de la realidad pero, contra mi voluntad, abrí mis ojos a mi cruda y fantasmal realidad.

Entonces, volví a mirar esta cruel aparición, deseando que se moviera y lentamente, como si mi deseo hubiese sido concedido, él levantó su brazo. Y me di cuenta (muy tarde ya) de que en su mano él sostenía una Lily blanca…mis favoritas. Entonces miré sus ojos y, donde antes había solo una luz fantasmal par mí, vi fuego real en sus ojos. Uno que pedía perdón, uno que claramente denotaba tristeza y felicidad a la vez, uno del que emanaba intensamente una sensación cálida de amor…

¿Entonces era esto real? El brillo en sus ojos indicaba que sí. Que esta no era otra de esas apariciones, de esas locas imaginaciones. Que él era real. Y la bella flor en su mano era una forma silenciosa de pedir perdón. Una hermosa manera de decir que me amaba y que olvidáramos lo pasado para poder volver a continuar.

Entonces estreché ambas manos y tome la Lily y lentamente la acerqué a mis labios, y la besé. Fue allí cuando sentí una cálida mano tomarme suavemente del mentón para obligarme (con mi permiso) a levantar la mirada.

Lo miré y él me miró. Ambos perdidos en la celeste luz del perdón mutuo. Y entonces, con la misma mano que me había tomado, lentamente acercó mi rostro al de él. Y nos besamos. Fue en ese dulce momento que el mundo pareció detenerse y no importaba nada más que nuestro amor. Fue con ese beso que el pasado se borró y se abrió una puerta que nos indicaba un nuevo camino a seguir. Entonces nos separamos. Y sus labios, casi unidos a los míos todavía, me dijeron las palabras por las que morí tanto tiempo de querer escuchar

-Te amo- me susurró y lo volví a ver. Fue tan bello ver sus ojos en ese momento que claramente decían lo que no se escuchó "_y nunca más te voy a dejar"_. Eso fue todo. Fue con eso en que no pude más y rompí en callados sollozos, mis lágrimas tratando de esconderse detrás de las gotas de lluvia. Y el vio esto (como veía todo lo demás) y me tomó en sus brazos y besó mis lagrimas.

Y fue en esa noche, una noche como cualquier otra, en la que el hilo roto de nuestro amor se volvió a unir. Fue en esa noche en la que, después de tanto esperar, mi cuerpo volvió a sentir calor y mis oídos se deleitaron con aquellas palabras… Y el amor que se sentía en aquella noche fue inmenso y me hizo recordar que siempre lo amé y ahora sé que el también me amó. Que se fue para sanar su alma, pero regresó para que yo la curara. Y lo acepté, tal como él me acepto a mí. Y nunca más volví a estar sola, pues estaba junto a él.

Y supe que esta noche, en realidad, no era como cualquier otra noche porque hoy volví a ser amada por el hombre que tanto anhelé volver a ver.

**A.N// ¿Así que, qué piensan? Ya sé, un poco demasiado cursi para mi gusto… pero igual, me gustó mucho como quedó. Solo falta ver sus opiniones y su crítica. Pueden ampliarlo a la pareja que prefieran (para mi es un raerob) **

**Entonces hasta luego. **


End file.
